Gemini
by IR Stars
Summary: My TIWF Halloween Alien Challenge Fic 2015 - Gemini, something mysterious happens to the Youngest Tracy, and for while there are six Tracy brothers, instead of Five.


**Entry for TIWF Alien Challenge 2015**

 **Thunderbirds does not belong to me, they are just fun to write with.**

 **I promise to add more to Tidal Distance soon!**

 **Gemini**

Virgil Tracy didn't believe in aliens or anything mysterious, he was a very factual person. He believed in his life and what he could see in front of him. He was intelligent, thoughtful, a good pilot of his Thunderbird, he could think quickly on his feet, especially during a rescue or when protecting his brothers, and he knew wholeheartedly that when his brothers needed him he was always going to be there for them.

He was also open minded too. John had repeatedly tried to explain to him about the possibilities of extra terrestrial life out in outer space, and the hope that one day they, someone or something would make contact with the earth.

Hell, he'd been told enough times by his brothers that there was defiantly a strange link or sixth sense between him and Scott. There were times when this link had been very useful when either of them had been in danger or sensed what the other was thinking without uttering a single word. But really Virgil was a man who lived by facts and by what he could see and touch before him. He wasn't into all this 'The Truth is Out There' stuff.

And at that moment in time he didn't know why he was thinking these thoughts because really, he should have been concentrating on flying Thunderbird Two. Alan was co-piloting with him and they were dealing with a rescue near a tropical island in the South Pacific. The rescue itself had been pretty straight forward. A ship had run aground, was taking on water and was listing dangerously. Alan and Virgil had used Thunderbird Two and Four to right the ship and seal the hull, before towing it back out to sea.

With Four safely reloaded in the pod and back on board, Virgil was flying Thunderbird Two, with Alan coordinating the rescue from the Island below. He was currently watching his brother towing the ship out to sea starting relaxing knowing that the rescue was almost over.

"Slow and steady Virgil, you don't want to rock-the-boat! Don't Rock-the-Boat Baby!"

Virgil rolled his eyes as he heard his youngest sibling burst into song through his watch.

"Alan, concentrate on the mission!"

"Aye Aye Captain. Oooooohhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea!"

"ALAN!"

Alan grinned; he could picture Virgil going red with annoyance as he tried to concentrate on flying. He knew he should have been concentrating himself, but Virgil was so far away now that really Alan wasn't needed anymore. Deciding to do something else, other than annoying his brother, Alan felt he should go for an explore of the island he was on.

Like most tropical islands it looked very similar to their own, with its white sandy beaches, grey rocks and palm trees swinging in the breeze, but something about this island felt, or more sounded different. As Alan walked around he noticed he could hear a dull base note playing on the air. It made his ears feel muffled and his chest vibrate slightly, and the tone of it changed as he moved in certain directions.

Moving further inland Alan felt and heard the base sound becoming louder and louder, his entire body and teeth shook so much that they hurt. All around him the trees and foliage became thicker and thicker, blocking out the sunlight, making it difficult to move or see where he was going. Feeling very dizzy and disorientated Alan just had to keep moving, not knowing where his feet were taking himself, when suddenly everything became silent and very bright, and the only sounds being Alan's heartbeat and shaking breaths.

Suddenly Alan found himself standing in a shaft of warm sunlight, falling through a gap in the trees. So bright was the light that he raised his hand to shield his eyes, looking back down he noticed he was standing in the center of a stone circle, with seven very large boulders surrounding him. A gentle cool breeze swished between the boulders, lifting a cloud of sparkling silver dust into the air, swirling all around him. Alan watched in silence as the shimmering dust rose, fell, danced all around him. Reaching out his arm to the swirls of shimmering silver, he watched as it twirled and twisted between his outstretched limbs. The light of the sun reflecting off the strange mineral. Reflecting onto his uniform and into his eyes. As the dust danced between his fingers Alan tried to grasp it, but it could almost sense his every move and avoided his hands.

Frowning Alan soon realised he was not going to catch any of the strange swirling dust. So he moved himself closer to one of the surround boulders, noticing the sunlight reflecting off the same silvery mineral on the boulder's surface. Reaching out his hand he placed his finger tips onto the surface of the boulder expecting to touch a hard rough stony surface. Instead he was surprised to see his fingers gently sink into the shimmering surface of the boulder, almost like it's was a liquid. The minerals were not cold, but they were not hot either, and for a moment he simply brushed his fingers through strange mineral, causing ripples to dance all around the giant boulder, and towards the ground. Highly impressed by this, Alan thought to himself about how he was going to explain what he was seeing to his brothers, when his watch suddenly bleeped.

 _"Alan I'm all done and heading back to Island to collect you."_

"F.A.B. Virgil. I'll meet in on the beach." Taking his hands out of the dust, he was about to head back when he decided to collect a sample of the mineral for Brains to analyze back at Tracy Island. Taking a small glass flask from his red sash, he dipped it into the boulder's surface before pocketing the flask and turning back to the beach.

Not realising he was being followed.

TBTBTBTB

Breathing in the fresh air, Virgil was enjoying a moment to be outside and feel relieved that the mission had been a complete success. He was all set to head for home, looking forward to a hot shower and grandma's cooking. But he could not set off home without Alan, even though the thought was temping. However his father would not be pleased with him if he left his youngest brother behind.

Looking around for the tell tale sign of a bobbing blond head, Virgil was hoping that Alan would not be too far away. Raising his watch Virgil wanted to know where his wayward brother was at. "Alan you on the way back?"

At the same moment there was the sound of crashing of trees as Alan suddenly made his presence know, and eventually a bedraggled looking blond Tracy appeared out of the foliage, panting and out of breath, coming to halt beside his older brother. "Sorry Virge...I got...I got lost."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Alright, don't worry about it. Let's get off home."

"Agreed."

However as they both turned and began heading off towards Thunderbird Two, there was more sounds of crashing foliage coming from behind them. Virgil and Alan both quickly span round, looking into the same patch of foliage that Alan had just emerged from. Virgil's protective instincts kicked in as he moved round in front of his brother to protect him from who knew what was about to appear, as the crashing sounds got closer.

Briefly looked to each other Alan and Virgil waited in silence wondering if it was some sort of animal about to burst through the trees, when finally it or someone, appeared in front of them looking very bedraggled.

"I'm sorry Virge...I got...I got lost. I..."

Virgil's eye brows disappeared into his forehead as his eyes widened in shock! In front of him was Alan? But no, wait, Alan looking just as shocked from behind him. His bright blue eyes staring over Virgil's shoulder into just as shocked looking bright blue eye looking right back.

Virgil turned back round and saw Alan, he then looked behind him and there was Alan, but no in front of him was Alan, but he was behind him too! Virgil suddenly felt very disorientated, his heart thundered in his chest as he repeatedly twisted around, his eyes and brain trying to take in what he was seeing. This wasn't possible! There were...but no...but there was... he was seeing...two Alans!

"Oh my God!" Stepping away, Virgil closed his eyes, rubbed them, then looked again. No he wasn't going mad. A shocked looking Alan moved to stand in front of another shocked looking Alan. Their blond hair moving in the breeze, their bright blue eyes wide with shock, the same freckles on their cheeks, the same blue uniform with red sash. An exact carbon copy of the other.

Stumbling backward Virgil found himself struggling to breathe slightly. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath, and finally remembered to breath and calm himself.

One of the Alans, noticing Virgil's deep intake of breath turned to him in concern. "Hey Virge, are you alright?"

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Virgil shouted at the Alan. "Don't come near me! I don't know what is going on but."

Feeling slightly hurt by his brother's outburst the Alan stepped back. The other Alan just watched, feeling just as hurt also.

Virgil's mind just couldn't take in what he was seeing. This was not right. He only had one baby brother called Alan, the other younger brother he had was Gordon. But Gordon wasn't here, and the Tracy brothers were made up of five brothers, not six! But before him was an extra baby brother, a twin to his youngest brother. Something seriously weird was going on. Virgil briefly looked around him, white sandy beach, palm trees, blue sky, blue sea, yes those things were right, but before him was something very very wrong!

The Alans were also just as shocked as Virgil was. Similar thoughts were going through their minds also, both could not believe what they were seeing before them. "This is seriously weird."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't need to tell you I can see it!"

One of the Alan's stepped closer to the other, but the other stepped back. "Don't come any closer!" He called out, frightened that his newly gained twin might be dangerous.

So the other stepped back and just looked at his twin from a distance.

It was extremely strange to stand there and look at themselves, and see themselves looking back. They could see their full body shapes, facial expressions and surprisingly they both discovered what they looked like from behind. But they shouldn't be able to do this in the first place! They had no twins, only older brothers!

Watching both the Alans looking at each other, Virgil was struggling enough with his own thoughts. How was he going to explain this to the others and who out of these two Alan's was the real Alan Shepard Tracy, and were anymore about to appear out of the trees.

For a moment nothing else was said, as all three just looked at each other in silence. The only sounds were the waves, the breeze and a deep base sound moving across the island. Shaking his head thinking he was unwell Virgil tried to clear his thoughts and come up with a rational explanation. When towing the ship he bumped his head and got delayed concussion. Yes! that was it, he was just having double vision. But no! that wasn't it.

The Alans watched as Virgil shook his head again, and looked at the ground. Again one of them reached out to him.

"Virgil?"

"Hey, that's my brother, get your hands off him impostor." The other Alan reached out to grab the other.

"HEY!" The other Alan grabbed him back and fought back, and in a moment both Alan's found themselves on the floor, fighting against each other.

It was then Virgil realised no this wasn't concussion this was real! And he had to stop his youngest twin brothers from fighting each other. His brain rebelled against this thought of having twin baby brothers, but he couldn't leave them fighting as they might of hurt each other. He had to get them back to home to Tracy Island. Brains would know what was going on.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Both of them? Both of them? What was he saying!

At the sound of Virgil's raised voice both Alans stopped fighting and lay in the sand looking back up at Virgil leaning over them, his hands on his hips and an angry expression on his face.

"Right we're going home. I don't know what is going on here, but I want us off this Island, NOW!" Virgil brushed his hand through his hair, he was starting to get a headache and he wasn't sure whether it was the shock or confusion of what was going on, but he knew they had to get away.

Then another thought struck him, what if one of these Alans was really an impostor? He could be putting International Rescue at risk by bringing them both back with him, but he couldn't leave them behind. There was only one option left to him. IR Protocol 101.

Watching his brothers pull themselves off the ground, Virgil sighed and then explained. "I'm sorry Alans but because I don't know who my real brother is I'm going to have to put Protocol 101 on you both."

"Hey I am your real brother," both protested back angrily, causing Virgil to jump in surprise at them sounding exactly the same and looking back at him with the same amount of annoyance.

"No, er, Alans, I don't know who the real Alan is and I cannot put International Rescue at risk. One of you is my brother and one of you is..."

The Alans looked at each other and then looked back at Virgil. "We don't want to."

"You've got no choice" Virgil ordered.

TBTBTBTB

"Thun- Thunderbird Two on final approach father."

 _"Very good, are you alright son? You sound worried?"_

"Er, father?"

 _"Yes son?"_

"Can you and the others meet me in Thunderbird Two when I've landed?"

 _"Sure son, Are you and Alan alright? You're not injured are you?"_

"No father, but I'm, I'm going to need help."

 _"OK Son, Base Out."_

Virgil kept looking forward, keeping his mind focused on flying. He still couldn't believe what he had just gone through on the last rescue, or who was sitting behind him. He would be so relieved to just get home. If the others could see what he could, then he knew he wasn't going mad.

Imaging it was just his youngest brother sitting behind him he called back. "About to come into to land, how are you holding up back there?"

"Just Peachy thanks." Both chorused, causing Virgil to wince as he was reminded that there were two of them behind him.

Sitting blinded folded and buckled in the jump seats behind Virgil were the two Alans. Feeling very annoyed at having IR Protocol 101 being forced upon them, but understanding why Virgil had to do it.

"Ok on final approach now."

Bringing his lady into land it was not long till they were safely back in the silos under Tracy Island. As Thunderbird Two's engines began to cool, Virgil stayed sitting forward in his seat, listened for the familiar sounds of the Island's occupants boarding Two and making their way towards the cockpit. Listening Virgil choose to focus on the control panel before him, taking his time doing his final post flight checks, not wanting to look behind him.

Virgil heard the door to the cockpit eventually swished open and Virgil recognised the tell tale footsteps of his oldest brother stepping though it. "Virgil father said you needed...Oh my"

Then the rushed steps of Gordon, "Scott don't block the door...WHAT THE HELL!"

And here comes father, "Boys don't crowd...ah"

Silence filled to cockpit as Scott, Gordon and Jeff took in the sight of two blindfolded Alans turning their head back towards the sound of their arrival.

That was the moment when Virgil finally believed he wasn't going mad. Slowly turning his chair round he faced the scene behind him. Between the two Alans, still sat in the jump seat, stood his brothers and father, all looking shocked. This was not madness, this was real life!

TBTBTBTBTB

An hour later the two Alans found themselves sitting in Brains' lab. The blindfolds had been removed, and replaced with wires and monitors as Brains tried to find out what had happened to the youngest Tracy brother for him to suddenly gain a twin.

When they had arrived on Thunderbird Two Virgil had watched his brothers and father take in the scene before them. Scott had not said much at all, too shocked to take in what he was seeing. Gordon had shouted and actually argued with the Alans, trying to find out what Alan had done for there to suddenly be two of them, and Jeff had been quietest for the longest, before finally suggesting that everyone go up to Brains' lab as this was beyond his knowledge or understanding.

So this was where they were now, all apart from Virgil who said he was going contact John and then go to his room for a lie down. John, who was currently up on Thunderbird Five, as soon as he had been informed, had practically thrown himself into the newly built space elevator, bringing himself home to the island. He had to see this for himself.

When Brains was first shown the two Alans he practically fell over backwards in shock. He was close friends with the youngest Tracy, who sometimes liked to watch him work and took an interest in his experiments. But now there was a second Alan Tracy, well that just didn't make logical sense and Brains couldn't think what could have caused this occurrence.

Once he'd got over the initial shock of what he was seeing before him, he sat them both down and tried to find out what had actually happened during the rescue. Jeff, Scott and Gordon listened intently as the Alans explained about the island, the strange sound, the silver shimmering dust, the liquid boulders and discovering they had a twin. They also both produced the flasks containing the samples that the Alans, there were of course now two samples.

Taking the samples, Brains set to work examining them while at the same time checking their vital signs, which all registered as being normal.

Standing in the corner of the room Scott, Gordon and their father watched quietly as Brains worked. It was very confusing and concerning to watch, as both Alans looked frightened. Scott naturally wanted to comfort his youngest brother. But how would he know who was his real brother and which was the fake as they both looked exactly the same and both showed the same fear in their eyes.

Brains though not knowing which Alan was which, had come up with a solution to the problem. He first put coloured wrist tags on them, one was blue and the other was red, with the names Alan1 and Alan2 written upon them. This helped with the recording of their details and for now would help the family to tell them apart.

Alan1 signed, he wanted his brothers to comfort him, to say everything was going to be alright but then would they believe he was the real Alan.

But Alan2 was feeling the same feelings too. It was hard to know that his brothers didn't believe who he was. Feeling like he needed comfort and reassurance, and to know everything was going to be alright, really he knew that there was only one person who could provide the reassurance he needed. Looking across at Alan1, seeing the same frighten expression on his face as he looked at the wires and sensors placed on him, he smiled at him. "You alright Alan?"

Alan1 jumped at the fact his now twin was talking to him, he sighed. It was strange to have himself ask if he was alright, but it was also strangely comforting. Shrugging his shoulders he responded quietly "I've been better."

Alan2 grimaced, "Hmm me too, I'm sure Brains will figure out what is going on though."

Alan1 nodded and looked back toward his twin, even though it was very strange he was starting to get used to the idea of having a twin brother.

"So do you know what actually happened?" Alan2 felt it was worth asking. Even though he knew as much as his twin did, and he wanted to try and lighten the atmosphere around them

"You know as much as I do. One minute it's just me and then there is you!" Alan1 sighed again.

"We'll be alright, at least were not feeling ill. I wonder how Virgil is doing."

"hmmm" Alan1 thought about his older brother and how hard this day must have been on him. To be honest it must be being hard on the whole family. Both Alans sharing the same thought looked toward Gordon, Scott and Jeff who seemed to be having a conversation with Brains. Occasionally looking up at them but keeping their voices down.

At that same moment the door the lab opened.

"John!" Scott called and moved towards immediate younger brother standing in the doorway, "John I know this looks strange..."

John, his face expressionless, just ignored his brother and put his arm out to move him aside. In silence he walked further into the lab and stood in front of the two Alans. Kneeling in front of them, his sharp sky blue eyes took in everything about them, examining them both. Looking at their blond hair, pale skin, the wires and sensors all over them, their blue uniforms with red sash. Then finally he looked into their eyes. Looking like he was penetrating into their very souls.

Scott walking back over to Gordon watched in silence as John examined the two Alans.

"John?" Jeff called quietly.

"Shh" was all John said in return and continued looking. Virgil had told him about what had happened on the Island during the rescue and how there were now two Alans. He knew Brains would be investigating with the sciences he knew but John was much more open minded. He believed in strange or unexplained occurrences happening on earth and this was certainly one of them. He enjoyed reading about the unknown mysteries that could be maybe be attributed to extra-terrestrial life or events, but he never, ever expected it to happen to one of his brothers.

The two Alans watched in silence as John continued to stare at them both in turn. His stare was deep and penetrating, making them feel like he was examining them from the inside out.

Suddenly, making everyone jump, John slowly reached out and put his hand on each of theirs. His skin still held the coldness of space in them as he gentle lay them on the Alans warm hands.

Everyone watched in silence as John's hands remained still on theirs for a moment, before slowly pulling them away and then turning them over, his palms facing up. Everyone gasped in shock. One hand was clean, but the other had silver shimmering dust on it.

"What does it mean?" Gordon whispered from behind John.

John sighed, his voice calm, "Well it means we know who the real Alan is." He looked to his left, his left hand being clean. Instantly Scott moved and placed arms around his youngest brother's shoulders. Finally able to give him the comforting hug he so badly needed.

Alan2 looked to the floor, and a silver shimmering tear fell from his eye at the comfort he saw his twin receive. John noticed the tear and looked back at him. "But what are we going to do with you." He sighed. Alan2 just sniffed as he watched John gently put his hand back on his. John hoped this Alan saw it as a comforting gesture.

"John do you understand what is going on here?" Jeff was please he could now know who his real son was; really he should have known all along but they looked so similar.

John stood up from his kneeling position and stood beside Alan2 placing his hand on his shoulder. Just because this twin Alan wasn't his real brother didn't mean he didn't have feelings and wasn't scared. Scott beside him mirroring his actions with the real Alan.

"I cannot be certain father, but I think what has happened here is you are looking at a carbon copy of Alan, or more likely a star dust copy."

Jeff and the others looked back confused.

John continued "You've heard the saying we're all made of star dust because of what happened during the big bang. Well what I believe has happened here is Alan has come into contact with a fallen star or meteorite and it brought with it a mineral that can produce a carbon copy of any living thing that comes in contact with it. Here is the proof of that." John gestured with his hand towards the Alan beside him.

"But stars can become unstable." The real Alan suddenly butted in, looking concerned at his twin.

John nodded "yes they can." He looked back to Alan2 "As they lose carbons and atoms a star becomes unstable and can explode." Everyone looked shock at Alan2 expecting him to burst into flames instantly, or worse. "But that only happens to super novas." John quickly put in. "Alan here is just a carbon copy of you, like the Gemini constellation. We now have two of you."

John sounded so matter of fact that it was the only thing in that time that finally made any sense. Jeff for one had had enough of things not making sense. "Well now that the mystery of what is going on is starting to be figured out, I think it's time we all got out of Brains lab and left the man to do his work. Brains may Alan leave with us?"

Brain nodded and said that Alan's twin could go with him also. All of the family, including Alan's twin, finally got to leave the lab. Leaving just John behind.

"Im-im-im surprised that you seemed to know what happened." Brains said as he moved to stand by John.

John smiled, "I've read too many books at times, but sometimes things just make sense, when other things don't."

"M-my-my chemical analysis of the samples have agreed with y-y-your theory John. They are definitely carbons and irons normally f-f-found in stars or meteorites. However they are reducing at a fast amount as I'm examining them."

John nodded at this, "Most small stars just fade as they lose their power and disappear."

"W-w-w-which m-m-means."

"Alan's twin is only going to be with us for a short time."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

As the sun began to set Alan and Alan2 were sat by the pool watching Gordon pulling himself through the water. Scott, Virgil by his side, was watching everything from the villa's balcony above them. Both were mainly watching Gordon, but they also couldn't help glancing over at the two Alans sat talking together. The family, even though they found it very strange, were starting to get used to the idea of having another younger sibling in the house. Even if he was not really their brother, but he must in some way be part of the family.

Jeff was back in the villa with John and Brains and most of the afternoon were conspicuous by their absence.

Alan had spent the afternoon getting to know his twin and had enjoyed introducing him to family life on the island. He was also starting to get used to the idea of having an extra him around the place. He would not now have to do all the chores or as many turns on Thunderbird Five, which also meant he would be able to go on far more rescues. Also Alan2 fully understood him and he felt almost like he could be an older brother to his new twin.

Alan had always wondered how it felt to be an older brother, just like his older siblings, and now he was to get the chance to experiences it.

"Hey Alan, what you looking at?" Alan2 noticed that his twin was looking at him but he had been looking out at the setting sun as it began to sink into ocean.

"Nothing much." He sighed.

Alan joined in looking out to sea and thought to carry on the conversation he was thinking in his head. "I was just wondering about what it's like being a big brother." he sighed.

"A big brother? Dude, it seems you've become mine." Alan2 smiled looking back at his twin.

Alan had to smile at that. "Yeh I guess so. But I've always been the baby of the family and today I've gained a new brother and I'm just wondering how I'm supposed to look after you, because I'm now the older brother."

"Hey, were the same age," Alan2 pretended to look affronted. In his mind he was because he was Alan's twin, but really he knew what Alan meant. Yesterday he didn't exist and today he did.

"Well just because you think you're the same age as me, doesn't mean you know it all and I have to be here to look after you."

"I thought we didn't need looking after though."

The Alans chuckle at each other, "Yeh well I, we may say this, but we will always need our older brothers." Smiling the Alans turned their heads to look at their older brothers, Gordon had stopped swimming and was resting by the edge of the pool, his arm folded under his chin, his eye looking up at them. Virgil and Scott even smiled down at them from the balcony and John had finally appeared standing by the doorway into the villa. What Alan couldn't see behind him in the shadows, unseen, were Jeff and Brains. But they remained hidden.

"Yeh you're right, you will need them." Alan2 turned to look back out to the sun, it was half way down now.

"And we will need you too." Alan was looking forward, placing his hand on his twins shoulder. Learning how to live with his new brother was going to be an adventure in itself.

"It's just a shame." Alan2 breathed, not looking away from the sun.

"A shame?"

"Your brothers know." Alan2 breathed quietly not looking away from the sun.

"They know what?" Alan was becoming concerned, what was his twin saying? What did he mean his brothers knew? Alan turned his face to look at each of his brothers. They all looked back and were no longer smiling at him but looked a little sad.

"They know I'm only here for a short time."

"What!"

"I'm sorry Alan, I should have said something, but John's theory about me, about me being made of stardust. He was correct and like a star I won't be around for long."

"But no, no, no! Your my twin we're going to stay together! You cannot leave! Not now! I was just getting to know you!" Alan's heart suddenly started to pound in his chest. He was starting to get used to the idea of being an older brother. He had a twin, a new friend. No this wasn't happening!

"I'm sorry Alan." Alan2 finally turned back to look at Alan.

"Your sorry, but?" Alan was lost for words as tears started to fall down his cheeks, the red glint of the setting sun glowing off them. At the same moment Alan2 began to sparkle as the carbons he was made from reflected off the last rays of the setting sun.

"Alan I'm sorry to leave you after giving you such hope of letting you be a big brother and getting to know our family."

"Even if Virgil didn't believe you were real." Alan smiled as his twin chuckled. Briefly they went quiet again and then looked at each other. The sun's rays starting to drift away as it sank beneath the horizon.

"It times for me to leave now."

"Please don't go."

"I have to, I'm sorry."

"But what if I need you?"

"Then look to yourself."

"But what if I cannot look to myself." Alan closed his eyes, his tears falling fast. Alan2 reached forward and wrapped his arms around his twin brother.

"Then look to the stars!" In that instant he was gone, and all that was left was a shimmering silver cloud of star dust, gently swirling around Alan, before drifting around the other Tracy brothers, and finally being carried off by the breeze out to sea and towards the horizon.

The End


End file.
